Sweet's Beast
by xokatel
Summary: Aichi and Kai have only been living together one week, what happens when a certain blue haired fighter gets into the Valentine's stash a bit too early? A Kaichi story written for Blackwing-Darkraven. The song lyrics being an English translation of the Vocaloid song "Sweet's Beast." Rated: M Suggested age: 18 or up Pairing: Kai X Aichi, Kaichi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, Yaoi


"Sweet's Beast"

Couple: Kaichi

Rating: M , 18 and up content

Genres: Romance/Humor (lighthearted fluffy goodness)

A/N: So this would be another Kaichi story for you BlackWing-Darkraven and very cute concept. I guess this would mark my third Kaichi Lemon. It involves the themes of seductions through aphrodisiacs and if you don't know what that means you are probably too young to be reading this so go and read one of the T Kaichi stories and come back when you are 18 so I don't feel I'm corrupting anyone ^_^ Its technically a bit of a song-fic with the Vocaloid song, Sweet Beast.

* * *

The brunette clicked open the latch on his front door, blinking in surprise as he entered the room. The Vanguard cards that were scattered ,among the floor, to edit Aichi's new deck, were gone. The floors seemed completely spotless and even the photographs on the wall seemed that much straighter.

"Oi, Aichi?" Kai called out, his voice echoing throughout the nearly spotless apartment. He groaned, he couldn't have done anything to make Aichi that mad could he? He only left for a few hours to run errands. Kai Toshiki dropped his black school bag onto the unoccupied couch. Carrying the few plastic bags with him over through the hallway. He began emptying out the contents and opening up the cabinets above him.

He looked to the side seeing a rather large stack of papers upon their dining table. Several of Tokyo's University names displayed on the front and a few colorful advertisements to visit the campus. "He still insists on going to the university with me," Kai could only shake his head putting the papers down and moving back towards unpacking.

'_Bzzzzz..'_

Kai cocked his head hearing a rather quiet buzzing from across the hall. He breathed a sigh of relief. Aichi was still here.

Kai unloaded the last of the chips, pocky and other junk food before leaving the room. It had only been a week since they started living together.

**_Crazily..._**

**_Let's love with me?_**

**_Why are you shy?_**

**_Come on, Appetizing boy._**

* * *

"_I'm always happy when Kai-kun is here," Aichi admitted quite sheepish, scratching the back of his neck. "Thank you for fighting me seriously, even though I'd like to have won then.." the bluenette's lips curled into a bit of a pout, before going back to his usual blinding smile._

_Miwa and Misaki had just walked by the scene, standing behind the two rather large pillars , which holding up the building, for the tournament hotels. Misaki giggled a bit, looking back at Miwa._

"_This is my last year of highschool, and the tournaments and I've been thinking about it..but I want to transfer to your school," Aichi admitted eyes shivering in apprehension, he looked up at the brunette. Would it just annoy him? Yes they were dating but..going to same school..Kai would want his own privacy? Maybe he just kept him around.._

"_I've won this round," Misaki noted, her powers and predicting these things were to well. Or Misaki seemed to know the boy much too well. Their bet upon the two's relationship lasting through the university years had been an easy victory for Misaki._

"_I just thought he'd end up going to one of the private school's his parents wanted for him," Miwa shrugged, handing off a thousand yen to his purple haired friend._

_They turned their heads to listen as Kai started to clear his throat. Was he nervous? Oh this was too good._

_Kai stepped much closer to the younger boy, wrapping his arms around him and holding in a soft embrace. "I'm glad.." Kai admitted, a tinge of color decorating his features, and his shoulders fell down, now relaxed. He whispered something into the boy's ear causing him to blush._

"_Kai-kun?"_

"_Please, Sendou Aichi," Kai spoke, so subtle but the desperation shown clearly in his eyes. He hugged the boy tighter to himself. "Come live with me?"_

_ Aichi nodded, his weakness feeling overly conveyed as he was pressed right up against the older boy. He cried into the boy, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much at Kai. Yet it was all he could do. _

**_Because I present special night to you ,_**

**_Give me a sweet's !_**

**_Are you ready ?_**

_Misaki's face flushed at the scene in front of her, a part of her grinning from the rather loving scene in front of her. She and Miwa had always been the first to support their relationship so seeing this next stage unfold was just glorious._

_Miwa let out a loud wolf-whistle, one which would ordinarily earn him a death glare. Or how about a glare that continually kills you even in that afterlife. Yes that would explain the rage Kai would give to him, the more he teased the poor boy. Misaki pulled on her friends arm, laughing slightly and mentioning to tell their friends back at the cardshop asap._

_Word about the two spread quickly._

"_What's wrong Kai?" Aichi asked, looking up at his boyfriend. The kuu-dere however, continued to stare over towards where Miwa and Misaki had been. "I swear that Taishi was just here," Kai groaned, Aichi smiled at him, hugging his boyfriend tightly. It wasn't everyday you got to see your overly stoic boyfriend, react with such emotion._

"_I suppose I should tell Mom, Dad and Emi by now," Aichi said with a loud exhale, getting Emi to approve of anyone, was a very tricky thing. Fortunately his parents has always accepted Aichi and the transition to living together shouldn't come as much of a change._

* * *

The brunette found himself walking over towards Aichi and his bedroom, as quietly as possible. He blinked, looking in front of him as he saw his boyfriend, hunched over the small wooden desk in their room, taking the long vacuum hose to clean up the random bits of dust and trash behind it.

"Ahem," Kai cleared his throat. He grit his teeth seeing the sight in front of him, Aichi managed to tangle his legs around the hose, lose his balance and nearly slam his head against the desk. Luckily for him Kai rushed over to him.

"Ah, Kai-kun?" Aichi gasped out, he felt a slender fingers slide through his hair, pushing his head down, preventing the impact of the desk upon Aichi's head. Kai had another hand holding the boy's wrist grabbing him towards him, and saving Aichi from the lightweight vacuum that collapsed to the ground. Kai breathed out, looking over to the boy, not that any of his words were audible.

"Is this some kind of spring cleaning day, I don't know about?" Kai asked, an eyebrow raised before pressing down the "off" switch upon their vacuum. Kai rose up from his knees holding a hand out for the boy.

Aichi looked baffled, he wasn't injured after all.

"Just take it," Kai instructed, finally finally those smaller fingers interlace with his own, Kai helped the boy to his feet, eyeing him with the utmost interest.

**_Because of the fascinating flavours the beat quickens_**

_**Those colourful sweets**_

_**Even boys like sweets**_

_**We want them by instinct**_

Kai dragged the vacuum back to the closet in their room looking at the boy. "I-"

Kai looked at the boy, waiting patiently again for the boy to continue on.

"I just wanted to make your apartment special for you, while you were gone.." Aichi scratched upon the side of his cheek lightly. "But-I guess I didn't do too well," he frowned, helping Kai by wrapping the long cord around the vacuum, before closing the door behind it. Kai bent down slightly planting a kiss on the younger's forehead.

"You're too cute sometimes.." Kai said, forcing the blood down from his cheeks, Aichi always seeming to get him to say these kinds of things. He pointed over, seeing a heart shaped box of chocolates, and walked over towards them.

"Eheh," Aichi laughed, feeling trails of sweat trickling down his neck. "Sorry, I guess I got kinda hungry..so"

Kai simply shrugged, "There's nothing to worry about, those were for you.." For Valentines day. Yet, Aichi seemed so happy. It's not like they couldn't afford to buy more. Aichi still had a small line of white chocolate smeared under his lip. Kai couldn't help but smirk.

**_A beautifully wrapped gift, why can I not see what's inside now?_**

**_No way! Don't tease me like that_**

**_How can you be so calm in front of a beast?_**

**_Can I tear off this lacy ribbon?_**

The blue haired boy looked down, "Aha, that makes sense I never thought of you as having a sweet tooth," Aichi was more speaking aloud than anything, he looked back at the older male, eyes simply staring at him.

"What makes you say that?" Kai asked. The boy's eyes bore into him again, a long lasting habit, Aichi noticed. Kai would watch Aichi, like a hawk watching its prey.

Aichi gulped, earning a concerned glance from his lover. How true to their life that analogy was. Kai blinked, reaching a hand over to the other boy, sliding his palm to touch Aichi's face. "I _chose you after all.."_ The boy closed his eyes, undoubtably blushing from the touch, Kai and him knew all too well that wouldn't change no matter how long they were together. The younger boy held a hand over Kai's, warmth radiating at their touch.

"Love you," Aichi murmured touching his lips against their connected hands. The brunette closed his eyes at the contact, sticking his tongue out briefly and leaning down to lick the white chocolate trickling down the boy's lips. Aichi flushed biting down on his lip.

**_The caffeine is too strong_**

**_You want me awake all night long, right?_**

"You missed a spot," Kai mentioned to the boy, a part of him starting to enjoy that sweet flavor. "You taste good.."

"Wh-what Kai-kun what are you even saying, do you, how can you, and just saying that out in the open?" Aichi was stuttering like crazy only occasionally making comprehensible words that could would hear. Kai chuckled, the back of his hand under Aichi's chin.

"I said," Kai grinned, leaning over his breathe tickling his boyfriend's ear. "_I love the way you taste_," he finished, ravishing the boy's lips with his own before he could form any more retorts only muffled moans were heard. Kai's tongue entered Aichi's mouth with little to no ease. He could feel the way Aichi tensed against him, not able to resist teasing him "You know Chocolate is one of top aphrodisiacs foods, I wonder-" Kai whispered against the boy's ear, licking the hell, causing Aichi to groan, hardening against him.

"I wonder if you were trying to seduce me?" Kai finished, a slight pang of guilt rushing down his features. His lover was much too innocent and sweet for his own good. Kai knew the boy too well. Yet seeing the boy's cheeks on fire, and his body tensing against him was too good to pass up.

**_You prepared and came here, didn't you?_**

**_Then, are you ready?_**

**_OK?_**

Aichi shook his head, crossing his legs, hiding the growing hardness between his legs. _Dammit! _Aichi cursed to himself, he always had to be so impacted by Kai's words. Kai backed the boy back against their mattress.

"Lie down,"

Kai instructed the boy, knowing fully well he was in no position to want to do anything but comply. The taller boy straddled over Aichi, one hand next tot the boy's neck the other reaching beside him. Kai took the chocolate into his mouth, feeling quite a pleasure at the outer coating started to melt right under his tongue. No wonder Aichi loved these so much.

"Kai-ummph!" Aichi groaned out, feeling Kai's lips slammed onto his own, not that he could complain. He was too far gone at this point. Kai slid in his tongue into the boy, gaining entrance immediately, and brought the melting candy into Aichi's mouth. "Mmm.."

Aichi blinked his eyes closed, feeling the slithering tongue gliding around his mouth, smearing the moist sugar on the inside of the boy's cheeks. The chocolate seemed to melt rather quickly between the two of them, Kai leaving the remaining left for Aichi to finish. Said boy chewed the remaining piece of chocolate, swallowing hard.

**_I'm a beast that loves sweets_**

**_I tear off "the wrapping" and find what I want_**

**_Are you feeling? Oh, it's already melting._**

**_What do "you" taste like?_**

"I-I, umm..Kai I really wasn't trying to s-se-duce or anyth-thing" Aichi attempted, feeling wandering hands roaming all across his body, stopping at his abdomen. Kai looked into his eyes, sealing their lips closed again, Aichi's lips still smeared with the milk chocolate stain.

"I know," Kai shook his head, licking around the crevice in Aichi's neck. Said boy knelt his head to the side, giving Kai more room to move around, still trapped beneath him. "Not that you'd ever have to. One look at you is_ enough to put me over my limit."_

The words shouldn't have been that strong, but Aichi got rock hard after them. Why was everything he said affecting him this much. Kai leaned up, a hand under the end of Aichi's short blue coat. "Lift your arms up,"

Aichi complied, feeling the clothing removed from him, his hands clasped over Kai before it was to slide off the boy's shoulders. "I can do it myself though..Re-really?" The brunette only gazed at him, a hand caressing the skin underneath his shirt.

"You don't want me to undress you?" Kai asked, simply, a bit of disappointment lacing his lips. Aichi shivered against him, biting down on his bottom lip. The answer more then enough. Kai slid the boy's cropped jacket off of his shoulders, tossing it to the floor. "Lift your arms up again," Kai said, reaching bellow the boy's purple turtleneck sweater, pulling it up and over to slowly reveal pale skin.

**_Come on, enjoy the chocolate with me_**

**_The effect of aphrodisiac it contains is great_**

**_Licking dripping drops just once gives me pleasure as if I were fallen_**

Aichi complied, his eyes squinting shut, feeling himself overheat from the touch. Kai had now removed Aichi's top clothing revealing the soft smooth skin all the way down to his abdomen. Kai licked his lips, forcing the feeling down and his own feelings as he watched the flustered boy lain beneath him.]

Kai leaned back, taking another piece of chocolate from the boy, pressing it right against his lips. "Now, _kiss me." _ Kai all but demanded of the boy, feeling quite anxious for his boyfriend to initiate it. He had forced down the urge to just pounce on the boy and take him right then and there. Aichi nodded, candy in his mouth, and gently leaning forward. His lips connected with Kai's in a featherlight kiss. The chocolate started to melt against Kai's lips, the older boy widening his mouth for Aichi to explore. His boyfriend had been too good today. He could most certainly allow this.

Aichi remained locked in the kiss with the boy, a part of him only feeling more excited. He doubted he could eat his favorite candy the same way, especially around Kai, yet it was exhilirating. He dashed his tongue into Kai's mouth, licking him all over, hoping to strike a pleasureful nerve somewhere inside.

The blue haired boy's hands were shaking as he reached for the buttons upon Kai's long sleeved white shirt. His hands stopped, reaching towards the boy's lower abdomen, that last button. He felt something hard poking against him. Kai nearly blushed. He broke the kiss to help unbutton his shirt tossing it to the side and taking the boy's hands in his own. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself, Aichi.."

Aichi's face rivaled the color of his soft pink lips, almost completely covering his features. Hearing Kai apologize to him like that, especially after his earlier dirty talk, what was he trying to do. Aichi's head was spinning, still having the chocolate piece in his mouth smearing it over Kai's lips almost as a type of lipstick before licking it away. Kai's eyes widened, taking amusement in the boy's embarassed.

"Ah...so-sorry Kai-kun," Aichi smiled, "I guess I got carried away,"

**_A long awaited Happy Valentine's Day._**

**_Non stop beat to night._**

Kai wrapped an arm around the boy's lower back bringing him closer. Kai reached down towards the zipper over the younger boy's slacks, pulling them down and over the knees, Aichi flushed from his neck up as his remaining clothing was removed. Kai tossed Aichi's slacks rather recklessly, teasingly tugging down the younger boy's boxers inch by inch.

"W-wait," Aichi started, hands covering his face, "You first.." It was all he managed out, and felt his hair being ruffled, slender fingers digging in through his soft blue hair. Kai grinned wildly at him, eyes glazed over with too many emotions to guess. Adoration, lust, joy, love..

Kai stood up from the bed, removing his pants and underwear right in front of the boy. He smirked, eyes devious, as he lowered his clothing around his ankles. Kai leaned over the boy, teeth clenched around the younger boy's briefs, skilled enough to remove them. Aichi shoved the clothing on their bed away, looking straight into Kai, he stepped off the bed, looking at his boyfriend. Aichi turned away, eyes seeming to shiver when making contact with Kai.

**_What's up with that face?_**

**_Do you still feel empty inside?_**

**_Isn't that right? Out with it_**

**_You want more and more, right?_**

**_Just say "please" sweetly,_**

"W-wait here.." Aichi started, a part of him feeling even more excited then usual. He could still taste the cocoa and sugary sweetness under his tongue. It was all mixed in with Kai's taste. Just too good to resist.

Aichi took a piece of the chocolate, pressing it into Kai's mouth. He walked over to the small dresser, still flustered looking through Kai's drawer of underwear and took the bottle of lubricant. Aichi walked back over to Kai a mess.

"Let-let me take care of you," Aichi said in a bold tone, slipping lubricated fingers into his backside one by one. He kissed Kai on the lips again, eyes eager from watching the boy prepare himself, the sweet kiss enveloping both of their tongues. "Ahhh," Aichi groaned out, feeling Kai's tongue plunge roughly down his mouth. His hands were slipping around Kai's own groin, now well coated with lubricant. Aichi tried to keep his eyes open, terribly anxious, straddling Kai's lap.

**_With an up-from-under look and the red cheeks_**

**_Just do it in front of the beast_**

**_Then, I'm gonna enjoy and eat them up_**

_**Just having sweets would make you sated with, wouldn't it?**_

_**Would you like something bitter as a palate freshener?**_

_**It has a taste of love content of 99%**_

The brunette wrapped his hands around Aichi's hips, a soft smile spread before his lover. He slightly opened the boy's leg's wider to take him in, earning an embarrassed moan from the other. Aichi's entrance was held right in front of Kai. The older male tilted his head back, nails digging in to Aichi's sides as he slowly slid down over him..

"Mm..." Aichi started, feeling Kai's head enter inside him, opening him up in the most fufilling way possible. He couldn't imagine how they got by for so long without ever doing this, how they kept denying themselves.. Aichi sat down right on top of Kai's dick, the warmth and tearing feeling overcoming him. Kai's hands pressed down hard upon Aichi's backside, spreading his cheeks. "Just take it easy," Kai said ever so softly, "Stop when it's hurting too much and do what you can to make yourself feel good.."

Aichi blushed, his chocolate stained lips, covered by Kai's completely tasting his flavor. "You are _delicious Aichi," _Kai noted, barely holding back from bucking his hips deep inside the boy. Aichi knelt his head down, face burying itself into Kai's shoulder. He moved up and down Kai's length such a rythmic motion. His eyes couldn't help but close tight, feeling Kai throbbing inside of him, the feeling so incredibly warm.

_**Just make the most!**_

_**Bitter chocolate is too bitter**_

_**At freezing cold night the tears quiver**_

_**Gazing at cream-coloured macaroons**_

_**And scattered crystallizing sugar candies every day**_

"Ah-Kai-kun" Aichi cried, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist as he continued to move up and down Kai's length, gradually increasing in speed, causing his older lover to groan.

The brunette felt his blood boiling, nails digging again against the boy's hips, unable to prevent himself from thrusting in and out of the incredibly tight heat. He tried restraining himself as much as possible, yet it was Aichi.. Aichi's sweet flavor mixed with the sweet candies seemed to be taking over his senses. The blue haired boy seemed to catch on, moving as fast as he could, taking Kai's length inside himself before slamming himself back down. Kai was a flustered mess before him. The moment Aichi sat up from Kai, he felt himself being pushed down onto his back.

**_I'm a beast that loves sweets_**

_**I'm gonna enjoy every one of them**_

_**Leftovers? Where are your manners?**_

_**I'm gonna make you enjoy it more**_

_**The chocolate that I enjoy with you**_

_**Never ever let go of the heat you took in**_

_**Just hearing the uncontrolled sweet voice will make the starving mind satisfied**_

"S-sorry Aichi..I can't-hold back..anymore" Kai groaned, thrusting his hips roughly into the boy, filling Aichi up completely. "Kai-kun~" he moaned out the name so sweetly, he was bit embarrassed at how loud it truly was.

Kai crushed his lips to Aichi's holding the boy's legs around his side to only thrust deeper and deeper inside him. Aichi was a mess, only muttering out the older boy's name, and the barely audible 'more' coming from his lips.

Kai's tongue plunged inside Aichi, holding a hand over the boy's neglected cock as he continued to thrust deeper and deeper into that certain spot. "Ahhhhh!" Aichi screamed into the boy's mouth, hands scratching down the older man's back, undoubtably leaving a mark.

_**Will I be able to sleep if I drink the milk that warms me?**_

_**Please ease this bitterness**_

_**I want you to help me**_

_**I just want peace of mind**_

_**So I entreat it, that's all**_

_**But please be careful, cause I'm nothing but a beast**_

_**If not, you're gonna be eaten, okay?**_

_**You shouldn't feed me out of compassion.**_

_**Once I have an eye on you, you can't escape**_

The brunette slammed himself harder and faster against the boy's prostrate giving him just enough pleasure, he could feel Aichi's member twitching needing to release. Kai grinned at the boy, Aichi's eyes closing shut as he thrust deep inside the boy, gripping on his hips. "I'm-" Aichi could only begin feeling himself stroked so passionately and thrust into, it took him over the edge. Aichi came releasing his cum mostly over Kai's lower abdomen.

_**You have a fascinating scent**_

_**That's the most stimulating flavour**_

_**You don't need wasteful wrappings**_

_**I'll decorate you with lovely flowers**_

_**Since I'm being on a chain of love for now**_

_**I can't be like a tamed doggie**_

_**Even if you say "Stay!", the beast won't listen**_

"I'm almost there.." Kai warned the boy, stroking Aichi's member until it went dry and limp, every ounce of the boy he took him. "Aichi-" Kai breathed his name before slowly coming inside him. He looked at the boy, rolling out and off of him.

Aichi snuggled close to the boy, an incredible warmth spreading throughout him as Kai pressed them close together. "I love you," Aichi couldn't help but say resting his head on Kai's stomach.

"And I you..." Kai whispered into the younger one's ear. He held a hand on the boy's side, keeping him there.

This Valentines Day, he reasoned, Aichi would get a hell of a lot more chocolate! :P

**_I'm a beast that loves sweets_**

**_I just can't wait for a month_**

**_So I'll give you back thrice more as soon as you give me_**

**_Of course, I'll also do it a month later_**

**_My feelings are much stronger than sweet sweet chocolate_**

**_Cause you the only one that I truly love_**

**_Be fallen with me, even if this oversweet dream_**

**_Ends, crazily, as you wish,_**

**_I'm gonna love you_**

* * *

_A/N: For anyone wondering the top 3 Aphrodisiacs they are apparently Garlic, Oysters and Honey. Yes even Oysters. Having a raw Oyster before, per the "Sakana" waitress' recommendation _(I know, she was sooo coming onto me!)_, I can tell the texture is rather...unique but..the taste it quite hard to get used to. Let alone get turned on by. So anyway those who are not me and having a lover go try out that Garlic, Oyster or Honey! Or Chocolate..Chocolate is still good. By the way in case you are wondering I don't like writing painful, rough (no emotion) just straight up porn/rape. Especially those where the seme considers his uke to just be a play toy to practiclally rape him (-.- it honestly I guess it can be done right but overall one of them saying, 'stop is hurts, I hate this' just ruins the mood) and seeing Uke's in pain makes me sad, especially the innocent one. That's just me, everyone likes what they like, it's just not something I feel like writing._


End file.
